pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Candypop Buds in Each Cave
This is a summary table of the locations of the Candypop Buds. Marhar 22:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) marhar Not worthy of being its own page on Candypop Bud Pages already. And about that error report I AM NOT A VANDAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Crystal Lucario~ 01:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) This information is already on the individual Candypop pages and putting it all onto one page doesn't really seem necessary, since anyone looking for the locations of a specific Candypop doesn't need to see where the rest are. Also, Crystal, please don't call every person who does something you disagree with a n00b. There's no need for that, and really, it doesn't do much other than drive people away. Yes you are crystal lucario. - Ace Shadow Jimbo, I was actually looking for this information and couldn't find it. I wanted to find the most productive caves for getting some whites and it would have been nice to have a summary table to look at. After I get all the data in I will figure out how to nicely tablulate the format. Thanks! Crystal, love the passion, but maybe turn it down a notch or two! Marhar 04:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) marhar ..called me a vandal...But is it noteworthy enough to keep? If we do keep it should have which Candypop Bud is in what cave atleast. AND ACE SHADOW SHUT UP!~Crystal Lucario~ 11:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Man, remind me to hose you two off. No, this is not worthy of an entire article. Simply looking up the Pikmin- or going to the Candypop pages should reveal this.-- 12:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Well, it was a page I was looking for and couldn't find, so I created it. You are too much thinking of walkthroughs: what I wanted was a table so that I could see the relative number of candypops in each level, each cave. I don't think you have that anywhere on your site now. I came tonight to upload the finished table, but I see you've deleted the page. It seems odd to me that you prefer less information to more information. Oh well, I'll upload the finished table to gamefaq I guess. Crystal lucario, we're cool... keep that passion! Marhar 09:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) marhar Thanks dude! :D ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :The thing is that it's just not really useful information. No page exists which shows where all the Candypops are because nobody needs to know where all are simultaneously. If they're looking for the locations of a specific Candypop, or if they want to see which Candypops are in a particular cave, they can look at the respective Candypop and cave articles. You're of course welcome to put something like this on your userpage, but if we make articles like this, why not make ones showing where all the Dwarf Red Bulborbs are, all the Antenna Beetles, etc... It's just...too much. Also, it wasn't one of us, it was an admin. ::Must've been Prez... I think this would be fine on the Candypop Bud article. All info in one place is a welcome change. 18:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::*Deletes random pages* Noo, that wasn't me. :::I'll try to move as much as I can now.-- 18:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC)